1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to joining pipes and more specifically to a flange clamp with an automatic fail safe, which locks a lock lever of the flange clamp once the lock lever is fully clamped.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent no. 4008937 TO Filippi discloses a coupling assembly. Patent publication no. 2010/0320758 to Sisk discloses a pipe coupler with split gasket and gripping clips. Patent publication no. 2011/0101687 to Heelan Jr. et al. discloses a coupling.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a flange clamp with an automatic fail safe, which automatically locks a lock lever of the flange clamp once the lock lever is fully clamped and requires a positive action on the part of an operator to unlock the flange clamp.